


That Magical Moment

by aurorablue04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorablue04/pseuds/aurorablue04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys can masturbate properly now.</p><p>I'm kidding, lol. Being in love is incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> She'll never know I fantasize about "us".

I sat side by side with her on the couch as Transformers: Age of Extinction played on the TV. She sighed and tucked up her knees. “I’m so tired, it's not even funny.” “Yeah, me too. It’s been a long day,” I replied sleepily. “Who’s that?” she asked, pointing to a sturdy man in worn jeans and a brown leather jacket. “Cade, Tessa’s dad.” I sighed and tucked my knees up.  
“*Undisclosed name*.”  
“Yeah?” I turned my head to look at her.  
She smiled curiously, took a deep breath, and leaned over to whisper in my ear. “I've been waiting a long time to tell you, and I hope you've noticed. I don’t know how to say this… but I love you.”  
I took a deep breath as what she was saying hit me. “*Undisclosed name*. You're only telling me now.”  
“Yes.” She replied, laughed lightly.  
I put my hand over hers. “After all, you do light up my world like nobody else.” She leaned sideways and back into the couch. She elbowed me playfully, and I elbowed her back until I grabbed her arm and said, laughing, “Stop.”  
She smiled sweetly, propping herself up and relaxing again, turning her eyes on me again. She blinked slowly, her long eyelashes flicking as if asking me, "What are you waiting for?" We were moving closer, closer, and her eyes closed and our lips met. I raised my arm and held her upper arm as her lips closed around mine again, and she leaned forward and caressed the small of my back lovingly. Her long brown hair tickled my cheek, and I stroked her back with my other arm.  
We broke apart for a moment, breathing hard, and I said, “I love you too, *Undisclosed nickname*.”  
She smiled her beautiful smile at the mention of my affectionate nickname for her and leaned forward to kiss me one more time, then leaned her head on my shoulder, one arm wrapped around me, and I put my hand over her other hand, resting on her thigh and leaned my head lightly on hers.

The next night, I couldn't forget the feeling of her lips on mine, the sexy look in her eyes as she told me she loved me, our passionate kiss as her hair tickled my shoulders. As I sat down on my bed with a sigh, she poked her head through the doorway and asked, “Can I come in?”  
“Of course,” I replied.  
She sat down next to me and, a bit hesitantly, took my hand.  
I smiled. “You can stay as long as you want, because I’ll never mind your company.” I pulled her hand over to my lap, and she pulled my hand over to hers.  
“Hey!” I protested. “That’s not fair! You see this?” I said, pointing to her heart. “This is mine,” I said with an air of finality, and pulled her hand back into my lap.  
She opened her mouth, about to protest. “But *undisclosed name*—“  
I put my hand on her arm, silencing her. “You don’t need to say it.” We looked intently at each other for a few moments, and she leaned forward, and our lips met again. I ran my hand through her hair as she arched her back. Her arms were on my shoulders, her body pressed against mine. I leaned back onto the pillow, and she leaned with me. Her chest was pressed against mine; her legs entangled with my legs, her tongue exploring my mouth. We broke apart for a moment, breathing hard, and she plunged back into the deep pleasure of making out.  
I slowly moved to the corner of her mouth, and then her cheek just beside her mouth. I felt her intake of breath, the tensing of her muscles, and as I kissed the nape of her chin and neck, she let out her first moan. She held my shoulders tightly as I moved down to her collarbone, and she sighed in pleasure.  
“*Undisclosed name*,” I whispered, and she put a finger to my lips, smiling. She leaned back, and slowly, without letting her gaze waver from mine, lifted her tank top up slowly, her beautiful figure outlined against the wall. Then, she lifted her knee to get up, and flaunting her curves, bent over and slowly slid her shorts off.  
“*Undisclosed name*,” I whispered, and once again she put a finger to my lips to quiet me and began to make out with me again. As I passionately kissed her soft lips, she slid a hand under my shirt, her gentle fingers making me shiver. She smiled softly and began to slide my shirt off. “*Undisclosed name*,” I whispered, “Are you sure?”  
“*Undisclosed name*,” she replied. “How are you not sure?”  
She sighed and put both arms around my shoulder and pulled me down to continue making out with me. I let my free hand explore the curves of her body, and as I kissed the base of her neck, she moaned softly, and I could feel her heart pounding in anticipation. She tilted her body up and reached a hand behind her back to unhook her bra, and as it slipped off, I cupped a hand around her breasts, and I felt her sharp intake of breath. She propped herself up to kiss me, her chest pressed against mine. I stroked her beautiful, soft hair with one hand and let my other hand roam around her chest. As I moved down to gently nibble on her neck, I lightly squeezed her right breast with my free hand, playing with her erect nipple, and she arched her back with pleasure, clutching at my back with her hands. I moved down lightly to nibble on her left breast, my free hand slowly massaging her hips. She moaned softly as I passed my tongue around her nipple, her hands running through my hair. I slowly left a line of kisses down to her torso, letting my lips hover just to the left of her belly button before slipping a finger under her panties. She leaned forward to slip them off, planting a kiss on my lips in the process. I slowly rubbed her left hip and leaned forward to lick her clit. I swirled my tongue around her soft pussy, occasionally slipping it between the folds to hear a moan. She couldn’t resist slipping a hand over to her vagina, rubbing at her clit while I slipped my tongue into her pussy. She moaned and arched her back with pleasure, rocking her hips up and down. I slowly left a trail of kisses back up to the side of her mouth, and we stared each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds, her hands on my shoulders. She motioned for me to roll over with a sexy smile, and as her long legs straddled mine, she unbuttoned my jeans and slid my Calvin Klein briefs down to rest a hand on my erection and slowly slide her tongue over the tip of my cock with an irresistibly sexy smile. She let her warm, soft mouth slide up and down on my cock, her bare chest pressed against my legs, her beautiful hair spread to one side as she let me experience pure heaven. Her hands sent waves of pleasure up my hips, and she got up to lower herself down on me. She let out a little moan, flipped her hair around, and leaned forward to let herself bounce up and down on my cock, her soft pussy gloving my erection beautifully, the tightness between her hips causing me to see stars in the back of my head. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as she moaned in pleasure. As I was about to reach my climax, she lifted herself off my cock with a sexy sigh, and lay down on her back, flaunting her attractive curves, her beautiful smile playing on her hazel brown eyes. She put one hand around my neck and the other on my shoulder and pulled me down for another kiss. She let her tongue slip under mine, her lips closing around mine over and over again as I slipped my cock into her tight pussy again. I moved my hips back and forth as she drove her head back into the bed in pure ecstasy. She held on to my back and begged me to fuck her. She let out a high-pitched moan as she orgasmed, her vagina contracting around my cock several times. With that, I was gone. I finally felt my climax again, and I pulled out to come on her, the white liquid spurting out around her belly button, and she sighed in pleasure and pulled me forward for a passionate kiss, her eyes closed, her long lashes tickling mine as I let her press her body against me, her lips whispering that she loved me softly into my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is all fictional.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you got an erection (lol) or if you became wet (even more lol) [because I know for a fact that you won't get through this without an erection or becoming wet unless 1) you've got erectile dysfunction or the female version of that or 2) you have an Asian mom screaming at you right now or 3) you're a cheerleader reading this at practice and you can't let other people see that wet spot through your uniform.] 
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment with regards to what you thought, if you thought there should be more action before "she" comes. And if you're one of those curmudgeonly old people who hate teenagers and their wild minds, if you have something negative to say, it's better to not say it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out another one of my works at http://archiveofourown.org/works/2686616.  
> And don't comment "You're very eccentric" after clicking that link even though I may be eccentric.


End file.
